Dara Vitvinina
Dara Petal Vitvinina née Rosenbloom is a French-born witch. She is currently a British Ambassor working in the Russian Ministry of Magic. But if you ask, she's on a mission doing top-secret errands for sport and success across the globe. Dara was born (14 September 2065) to a rich family in Neuilly-sur-Seine, France where she was raised to live like a princess and marry another wealthy family. She attended Beauxbatons Academy of Magic like her family before transferring to Ilvermorny School of Magic following her parent's treacherous divorce where she went to live with her father. Dara was known at Beauxbatons, neither popular or an outcast, she had enough friends inside and outside of her year that kept her happy and developed a wonderful relationship with Deacon Bertino before his graduation that ended as swiftly as it started. Eventually, she was forced to transfer schools over family disputes. Her mother's affair with another gentleman didn't sit well and she was promptly cast out of the family tree before the uprooting. The transfer over to a new country hardened Dara at first, who had everything handed to her on a silver platter increasing her aggression toward her parents. She kept this hidden under her proper appearance though, making sure her years at Charm School as a young girl wasn't wasted and sought to use it to her advantage. At Ilvermorny she was sorted into the house of Thunderbird after it debated between that and Horned Serpent, making just as many friends but never inviting them to her house over the breaks. Her father worked at the MACUSA in the Intelligence department to support his daughter's education at Ilvermorny for her remaining years along with her fitness instruction so she had an outlet for her anger that he knew was hidden inside. This worked well in disciplining her as she began writing, channeling her personal thoughts into imaginary characters for a thriller series that she started on her own. Publishing them before her seventh year, she had her name already out there in the public as a promising accomplished author. Her final year consisted of dual-enrolling at a wizarding college so she can matriculate earlier than her peers. Once again, her plans changed when her father disappeared after never returning from work instead of finding evidence of foul play. Being of wizarding age Dara fled, knowing it would not look good for her reputation to be the sole survivor of her father's name. Before the rumors started on her having a hand in her father's death, she went to his close friend who agreed to take care of her in his absence. She respected him fully as a mentor and gradually began to see him as a father figure as well. After graduating from school and wizarding college, Dara went to the local American Wizarding University, where she continued expanding her knowledge and getting her degrees as fast as possible. She studied many languages, archaeology, wizarding and muggle history with nutrition on the side. Sometime during her years at Uni, Dara realized that her mentor, aka her father's close friend, that she was living under had actually been involved in her father's death. Hiding her knowledge of this, she took care of the matter right after graduation before disappearing for the first time on her own. She did not need anyone else for support. Dara traveled the world reflecting on every event that happened in her life. On her own at last, she took time to find herself and make something of her own to make her late father proud, but mostly for her own good. Writing under a ghost name, she funded her trips through her best-selling works as a fiction writer in the muggle world, who had no idea of the adventures that really took place for her. Gradually she returned to the wizarding world and began publishing more books earning her more royalties. Over time Dara received many offers to work for the MACUSA, but given her family's history with them, she declined but agreed to offer assistance if their work were to ever cross each other's path again. Where is she now? That is for her to know and you to least expect her arrival. So she says. Documents later showcase her marriage, not that she'd share that sort of information to a stranger willingly. After her time in the British Ministry of Magic's Department of International Magical Cooperation, she settled down with a man who goes by the name Art and is expecting a child with him to be born on the 1st of January 2101. The rest has been classified. Category:Characters Category:Bellefeuille Category:Beauxbatons Alumni Category:Class of 2084 Category:Thunderbird Category:Ilvermorny Alumni Category:Wizarding University Alumni Category:Pureblood Category:Department of International Magical Cooperation Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Ambassador